warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warriors Fanfiction Wiki
Sysops? What are sysops? Sparrowsong 17:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know what a sysop is? Sparrowsong 23:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) This is WAY late, Sparrow, but I'm not sure. LOL FP Coolr than you 13:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hi: I need help from a more experienced user. I'm trying to create a page for my character, Stormwing. I know how to find the template for the character chart, but I'm confused by them. Like, do I seperate the family member titles with commas? I really do not get how they work. Can someone help me, please? Thanks. Sparrowsong 23:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I want to figure out how that works, too! It would be a big help if I only knew how to make a simple box... Forestpaw13 Read Warriors of the Lake- The Four Powers now! :I know how to do those, just ask me or I can create them for you. --Mallinois Herding Talk 15:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Mallinois: Thanks! What do you mean by create them? Sparrowsong 16:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Signatures? Does anybody know how I can get a cool signature with different colors and stuff, like what Mallinois, Mistyfur, and GB have? Sparrowsong 18:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Formatting. That's all it takes... some insane code that I will not put here... because it will turn into colorful words... Forestpaw 13 Is this good Sparrow? ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ Is that good? =D A sad Lava Sorry, I didn't see that. It looks nice. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 19:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Official Friends Shouldn't one of our official friends be Warriors Characters Wiki? I mean, it is about warriors! So... When You're Gone Clover! 01:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Forums Should we have forums? I mean, I've got no idea what they would be about, but... they're a good thing to have. Forestpaw 20:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fix this page Okay. This page is now officially unreadable. Talk:The Fallen Forestpaw 22:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Me fixed it. Weeeeeeee....sorry....I just had tea, then Mountain Dew... When You're Gone Clover! 22:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) XD lol nice Clover. TODAY ISH MEH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday Mistyfur!!!!! Wait on Sep. 4 right??? Err... yesh. It was the fourth. Creating accounts i've been trying to register on your website for the past 2 months. everytime i fill out the form, it says that i can't be registered at this time. please look into that.-- 23:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Um, I it's the same person again. you just sent me a letter saying that i can join ( note sent by Sparrowwing or Sparrowsong who ever she/he is). I tried to create an account AGAIN and it STILL didn't work. PLEASE help me people!!! I'm desperate to join this website!! It's awesome so i want to join please!!-- 22:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) um... hey it's me, the poor nonregistered girl, is here to ask if i can accutally chat and stuff but still be an unregistered user? I saw Mistyfur so i thought, why not!? I the girl that yesterday complained to your fellow member, Sparrowsong, who's been helping me join, but so far, even with the wikia staff involved, it dosen't work still. If i can do this then, just add on to this subject. if not, just write on my chat page, 'cause i litterally have enough letters to make one!!-- 14:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Bronzepatch- hello? To The nonregistered Girl Hello, I'm Leafwhisker and about not being able to login in it may have to do with your age but I you could still edit and stuff. Sorry about the problem, I wish you could join the Wiki. -Leaf o Powa Thanks so much leafwhisker!! So i techically do stuff the way Mistyfur did?-- 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. I've heard about IP's writing fanfictions and everything without accounts. There are two options. The first is that I'm assuming you're under the age limit of thirteen, so maybe try again on your thirteenth birthday and remain an IP until then. The second is to ask your parents if you can use their information. Like, it'll have their age, and...I opened Hollydapple up months ago, so I don't remember everything you have to fill out, but you could create your username and use the account with your parents age and other stuff. See? Hollydapple 19:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki will never know how old you are. Just saying. FP Coolr than you 19:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. *Grins evilly* Unless you say, no one knows. I'm sorry you can't get on, 24.3.98.222! It's not fair that kids under thirteen can't join the Warriors wikias, because there are a lot of fans under that age. But I understand what they're saying, because there are a few Wikias that might have more "PG-13" or even "R" content that would be inappropriate for under-thirteen-year-olds. Still. Hollydapple 23:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking they should introduce password-protected pages. If that happened, I could edit a story and unveil the whole thing at the end. It drives me crazy that people can see it when it isn't finished. FP Coolr than you 12:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fictions I can't find a page on how you make fan fictions. Is there a template you put on it? If the story stop just ended, should I put a rating on it? --Darkfire Talk! 02:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You just create an article. Done. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 14:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Security = Good So, basically, here's what I'm thinking. The characters wiki has something called Project Security. It's where everyone comes together and stops a person, so one admin doesn't have to yell. I personally think we should have it. Should we have Project Security? Yes! It'll be good for the wiki. Yeah, but I don't want to be on it. No. The wiki is fine as it is. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 14:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's a nice idea and all but what kind of that action happens here? Only on Characters and Warriors, really. I mean, we just get bad stuff really happen' here like the other two Wiki's. Belive me, I'm on all 3 of these and those two are the only ones really. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User talk:Honeyrose34|'Bye Bye snow!']] I'm not trashing your idea, Forest, but that turned out pretty unsuccessful on WCWiki (which I've now quit). I know you have good intentions, but I don't think we need a Project Security here. --Sparrowsong 02:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's not that unsuccesful, it's been good. Just that first case with Brineminnow was confusing. And it's good we don't use it that much because that means WCWiki is safe from Vandals and such. And yeah, I agree with Honeyrose, theres not many vandals we get here.♣Gaelic Irish♣ 17:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. Even though we don't have that many vandals, there was that case with Sparrowsong and Wetstream. That shouldn't happen again. Anyway, I'm all for this. I don't see why not to. Hollydapple 23:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll How do you guys decide what will be polled on thi page? I would like to post a quistion about my new book/series New Generation butI'm not sure what to doi or who to ask. I know the code but I don't know about permissikon or anything.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ask GB. If he ever comes back on, he'll change it. Or if I become an admin, I'll be able to help. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 23:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) If anyone wants somethign said on the poll, please tell me. I'll try to change the poll every month :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Needed Hey guys. I've noticed a few users are getting tired of reading and writing fanfictions all the time on this wiki and some are even leaving because of it. I think we should improve this wiki to make it more fun and exciting for every user. Maybe we can roleplay, play games on blogs, have weekly contests (drawing, pictures, videos, reading, writing etc.), and improve the wiki that way everyone can enjoy. Some people are bookworms and are enjoying the wiki as it is, and that's okay! But I think we should improve the wiki in its fun-ness level and make it dazzle! What do you say? HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Hawkey. Many users are leaving and some of them aren't writting or reading stories as they used to, including me.[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]21:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree too. But there's a page called'Wiki Ideas' that Forest made when she was an admin that no one goes on now. It's got some cool stuff that would stir things up a bit. So if we worked on some of the stuff there I think it might make a difference.ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 15:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) And there's the new talk bubbles. I think if we could personalize our conversations, it would make things a bit more interesting, too. FP Coolr than you 15:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *nods* They're cool. lol ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 15:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) IKR? FP Coolr than you 15:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) The talk bubbles just made my day. :D But I agree with them, your ideas are BEASTLY. Let's get this party started! Sorry but GB made this wiki bland and boring. LOL!! Hawkfire! i saw those on Sims Wiki. They use those instead of siggies. When i sign w/ my sig, they're all like, ' Cool! i never know u could do that!' lol.... -- ''Rosey'' (pardon the lame siggie!) Lol how do i get a talk bubble?I've seen people who use them in roleplay so that they can talk while making it clear who the character is.My siggie has weird formatting,so this will look weird... Gigglekit enjoys the Magic! why can't YOU! New Look (S) - Not trying to yell about the new look or whatever, but it's driving me insane because whenever I scroll down a page, it will suddenly send me right back up to the top. It does it when I click on the contents box, too. Anybody else getting this? Or is it just me? 20:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Like I say to everyone: you'll get used to it. It actually didn't take me very long... I like it better now. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 20:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) That exact same thing happen to me but I think it stopped. It's not happening anymore.Maybe yours will get better too :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 23:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It's still happening to me. :( But it only happens with some pages.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 18:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Well, it's stopped happening to me now, so I guess Moss was right and it was just a bug. :P Hope your's stops soon! 21:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Fanfiction:Clans I think we should change the users up. Like, Hiddensun's the leader for RiverClan, and Shaf Girl's the deputy. None of them are active anymore. Should we change some user's posistions? 20:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure... lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 21:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually thinking about that the other day. I propose a Gathering on a blog or the IRC or something. --ArtimasHunter 21:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. 02:00, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess I have to go, since I'm Arti's deputy. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 18:51, September 20, 2011 (UTC) lol, that still kinda weirds me out BTW. But I was thinking, you should take over RiverClan since Sunny's never on (:() and....um....you are. lol. --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 21:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm New Here! I just discovered this wiki. I wasn't expecting it to be a place to actually post stories; I was thinking it would simply have, say, the name of a fanfic in existence somewhere on the web with a description and... stuff... like the Warriors Wiki is arranged, except with a link and without the actual Erin Hunter books. Anyway, I want my series to get more readers, but I'm afraid of putting it up here, as it appears anyone can go ahead and edit it. I was really just planning on making an article for it the way you make an article on other Wikis, with information but not the actual entire story, as you probably guessed. So could someone please explain everything to me? Can I do what I was planning to do? - I'd like to keep it on FFN. PS. It appears no one has been on in a long time. I'll assume I'm right if a reply comes to me next year, lol. 1Ninja2Kat3 (talk) 15:28, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's because barely anyone uses this page. Lol Anyways, it's simple to explain, this is a place where you can post Warriors Fanfiction so people can read it. Yes, it's true anybody could edit your story, but usually we don't, we're nice people here, we don't edit others stories without permission, and if an anon/user does edit it without your permission, they usually get a warning. I think that's it~ BirdpawHello' 15:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) WFW isn't inactive. xD We never use a talkpage for this kind of stuff, though, normally new users create a blog. ALREADY YOU DEFY THE NORM. Anyway, I'm Forestpaww13, a former administrator here (don't ask. I gave up my own position). I've been here three years so I think I'm allowed to say that the wiki welcomes you with open arms! Basically to create a story you make an article (yes, yes) and then post the story. It's not like WW where you say "Rusty went with Bluestar into the forest and became Firepaw after a nasty fight with Longtail." It's like reading the actual book, except better because you get to write it. In addition we 'DO NOT' allow character pages. Like, at all. No. Not happening. If you have any questions you can ask me, I'm normally available since I have no life. xD F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 15:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys! I was kind of feeling like an idiot, lol. I even just spelled idiot as "idot" (lucky I caught it!) proving that I am in fact an idiot. Umm... I forget what else I was going to say. 1Ninja2Kat3 (talk) 17:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) May I please put some of your amazing stories on my wiki? Redclaw 21:23, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Heres the link to my wiki, I know it looks terrible. http://warrior-cat-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cat_Clans_Wiki?cb=114 Redclaw 21:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I read in a lot of Warriors books, "She screwed up her eyes". I am writing a fanfiction, so I might use that phrase sometime. ''But what does it mean? '' What does "She screwed up her eyes" mean? Ok so I read in a lot of Warriors books, "She screwed up her eyes". I am writing a fanfiction, so I might use that phrase sometime. ''But what does it mean? '' What does "She screwed up her eyes" mean? Ok so I read in a lot of Warriors books, "She screwed up her eyes". I am writing a fanfiction, so I might use that phrase sometime. ''But what does it mean? '' ''BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Oops sorry I didn't mean to post that two times! lol It means that she "crinkled her eyes". It can also be used to mean that you're making your eyebrows go close together and your eyes squeeze shut, as if you're mulling something over. Hope this helps! :-) --i think i'll try defying gravity 22:39, August 29, 2014 (UTC) This is for the Nonregistered Girl! Hi! Can I call you...um, idk but I don't want to call you 24.3.98.222.... I'll call you Someone. Hey, Someone! You should try signing up from a different computer, or device, excuse me. If you've already signed up, you can simply sign in from your current device and you're all set. Furthermore, if there's any content blocking or filtering set on your device, eh... :I It's hard to work out the tangles in that. You can also try completely switching to a new browser or deleting your current browser memory. But then, you could delete your current browser altogether and download it again. And then there's also the option of throwing your device into the fireplace, but alas! I'm trying to work around it. :D Miststream (talk) 04:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Miststream, your pal P.S. I've had those issues before too, and I viewed many Wikia sites as a guest. I feel you! I really want to help you out so that you can join the community as well.